Seed of Chucky
Category:FilmsCategory: (2004)/Media | directed by = Don Mancini | written by = Don Mancini | produced by = Guy J. Louthan; David Kirschner; Corey Sienega; Laura Moskowitz; Vlad Paunescu | music by = Pino Donaggio | cinematography = Vernon Layton | edited by = Chris Dickens | distributed by = Rogue Pictures | release date(s) = November 12th, 2004 | mpaa rating = | running time = 87 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $12,000,000 IMDB; Seed of Chucky (2004) | gross revenue = $17,083,732 (US) Box Office Mojo; Seed of Chucky (2004) $24,741,977 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Bride of Chucky (1998) | followed by = Curse of Chucky (2013) }} Seed of Chucky is an American horror film of the slasher and comedy subgenres. It is the fifth installment in the Child's Play film series and follows 1998's Bride of Chucky. It is succeeded in 2013 with Curse of Chucky. The film was written and directed by franchise creator Don Mancini and produced by Rogue Pictures. It is the only film in the series that was not produced by Universal Pictures though Universal did distribute the movie for home video. It was released theatrically in the United States on November 12th, 2004. The film stars Brad Dourif, reprising his role as the voice of living killer Good Guy doll Charles Lee Ray, aka, Chucky. Co-starring with Dourif is his Bride of Chucky paramour Jennifer Tilly, who not only reprises her role as the voice of Tiffany, but also has the double task of playing herself as a character as well. The titular star of the movie however, Glen (or Glenda) is voiced by Lord of the Rings star Billy Boyd. Other actors include Hannah Spearritt, John Waters, Keith-Lee Castle and Steve Lawton. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Production on Seed of Chucky began on November 28th, 2003. Principal filming concluded on March 18th, 2004. The movie was filmed in Bucharest, Romania with other shots filmed at Los Angeles Center Studios in Los Angeles, California. * Seed of Chucky ranked in at number 4 in box office receipts over it's opening weekend, grossing $8,774,520 on 2,059 screens. * At it's widest release, Seed of Chucky was screened in 2,062 movie theaters. * Seed of Chucky closed out of theaters on December 23rd, 2004. * Seed of Chucky was released to DVD on June 7th, 2005 by Universal Studios. The unrated and fully extended edition was released on February 6th, 2007. The film is also included on disc 2, side B of the Chucky: The Killer DVD Collection. Amazon.com; Seed of Chucky (2004); DVDAmazon.com; Seed of Chucky (2004); Unrated and fully extended DVD Fun Facts * Taglines for this film include, "Deliver us some evil" and "Fear the second coming". Recommendations See also * Seed of Chucky * Seed of Chucky images * Seed of Chucky characters * Seed of Chucky miscellaneous External Links * * * Seed of Chucky at Wikipedia * * * * * Seed of Chucky at the Good Guy Wiki * Seed of Chucky at the Horror Film Wiki * * * References ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2004/Films Category:November, 2004/Films Category:Rogue Pictures Category:Child's Play/Films Category:Sequels Category:5th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:Don Mancini/Director Category:Don Mancini/Writer Category:David Kirschner/Producer Category:Guy J. Louthan/Producer Category:Guy J. Louthan/Executive producer Category:Laura Moskowitz/Producer Category:Vlad Paunescu/Producer Category:Corey Sienega/Producer Category:Pino Donaggio/Composer Category:Vernon Layton/Cinematographer Category:Chris Dickens/Editor Category:Brad Dourif/Voice actor Category:Jennifer Tilly/Actor Category:Jennifer Tilly/Voice actor Category:Billy Boyd/Voice actor Category:Guy J. Louthan/Actor Category:Debbie Lee Carrington/Actor Category:Martha Stewart/Actor